


fuck you

by Messy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, One Shot, james has a brother, james hates when somebody calls him bucky, scott and james are brothers, very first shot about stucky
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo, będąc szczerym, James wygląda jak siedem i pół nieszczęścia, bo samo siedem byłoby zbyt małe i zawierało szczyptę niedomówienia. Wzdycha ciężko i odkręca wodę by zmyć z siebie chociaż trochę wstydu zeszłej nocy.</p><p>Albo James jest swego rodzaju puszczalskim typem człowieka, a po przeczytaniu artykułu w Cosmo chce to zmienić. Ale koniec końców i tak wszystko szlag trafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you

James otwiera oczy, kiedy przez nie do końca zasłonięte zasłony zaczyna wlatywać poranne, nowojorskie słońce. Momentalnie jego oczy uciekają do osoby, która leży w jego łóżku i szepcze _Kurwa._ Najciszej jak potrafi, odkrywa kołdrę i powoli, bez zbędnych i gwałtownych ruchów, stawia stopy na podłodze. Stara się wyeliminować trzeszczenie sprężyn, ale tylko krzywi się na ich dźwięk. Musi je wymienić, jeśli chce bezszelestnie opuszczać łóżko, kiedy jeszcze znajduje się w nim jego nocna przygoda. Odwraca się asekuracyjnie by zobaczyć czy przypadkiem jej/jego nie obudził. James czasami traci rachubę czy w jego łóżku rano zastanie mężczyznę czy kobietę, a dzisiejszej nocy musiał być ostro nawalony, bo za Chiny Ludowe nie ma pojęcia kogo tym razem zaprosił (zaciągnął, przyciągnął, jakkolwiek by to nazwać, będzie adekwatne). Ostrożnie wstaje i na palcach ucieka do łazienki. O mały włos nie wpada do wanny, kiedy przegląda się w lustrze, bo to nie jest jeden z tych poranków, że ma ochotę mówić jak bardzo dobrze dziś wygląda. Bo, będąc szczerym, James wygląda jak siedem i pół nieszczęścia, bo samo siedem byłoby zbyt małe i zawierało szczyptę niedomówienia. Wzdycha ciężko i odkręca wodę by zmyć z siebie chociaż trochę wstydu zeszłej nocy. Sięga po szczoteczkę i pastę, i ma cholerną nadzieję, że wypłucze resztki obcej śliny. Oczywiście, to ohydne, ale nie wińcie go za tę odrobinę obrzydlistwa. To naturalne, kiedy twoją głową rzuca nieprzenikalny kac morderca, który z oczywistych powodów nie ma serca dla swoich ofiar.

Kiedy ponownie patrzy w lustro, stwierdza, że osiągnął ten stan, gdzie wygląda na przysłowiowe siedem nieszczęść.

Wychodzi z łazienki i zmierza do sypialni ściągnąć z jego łóżkowego intruza kołdrę. Osobnik automatycznie się budzi i rzuca sztyletami z oczu w stronę Jamesa:

– Co jest, kurwa?

Barnes się uśmiecha złowieszczo: – Mógłbym spytać dokładnie o to samo. Co ty, kurwa, robisz w moim łóżku?

– Zaprosiłeś mnie, kutasie, ale spoko, już się zbieram – syczy dziewczyna. _Och, więc tym razem padło na płeć piękną,_ myśli. - Wczoraj wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej, ale wraz ze słońcem okazałeś się totalnym kretynem.

– Suko, proszę, nie leć mi tu poetyckim określaniem świata. Jestem na kacu gigancie, ale nawet w tym stanie jestem na tyle trzeźwy, żeby wychwycić to jak beznadziejnie próbujesz się takim językiem posługiwać – mówię, odpalając papierosa.

James Barnes jest znanym krytykiem literackim oraz amatorem w dziedzinie pisania książek. Jego pierwsza, autorska powieść leży nie skończona i zakopana gdzieś w stosie plików na jego MacBooku. A jak to mawiają, nie umiesz sam czegoś stworzyć to krytykujesz innych. Prawdopodobnie to tak wcale nie szło, ale James ma to gdzieś. Naprawdę głęboko. Będąc niespełnionym pisarzem, został tym krytykiem i prawdopodobnie przez to nabawił się tej sarkastycznej maski dupka. Bo nawet jest starszy brat, Scott, mówi, że ostatnio jest wielkim kutasem.

No cóż, jest tak wielkim kutasem jak jego własny.

Zamierzona gra słów.

Obserwuje uważnie kobietę, która chaotycznie zbiera rzeczy jakie prawdopodobnie wczoraj porozrzucali w akcie poprzedzającym seks. Kiedy jego jedno nocna przygoda jest gotowa do wyjścia, wstaje, owijając się w jedwabny szlafrok i majestatycznym krokiem idzie w kierunku drzwi a za nim wkurwiona kobieta. Nie ma jej za co winić, bo prawdopodobnie naprawdę zachował się jak kutas. Ale co on może, nic nie może, jest jak jest. Otwiera jej drzwi i jeszcze woła, kiedy kieruje się do schodów:

– To zła pora, żeby spytać się czy pójdziesz ze mną na ślub mojego brata? – W odpowiedzi słyszy jedynie kurwiącą dziewczynę, która gada coś o braku tupetu i jakiegokolwiek taktu. Kiedy ma już zamykać drzwi i zastanawiać się co jego skacowany umysł i jeszcze bardziej naruszony żołądek chciałby zjeść, drzwi naprzeciw niego otwierają się i pojawia się w nich jego, och, naprawdę cholernie przystojny, niebanalnie zbudowany i kurewsko NAGI, zasłonięty jedynie pieprzoną szmatką, sąsiad. James nie wie nawet kiedy opiera się jak zahipnotyzowany o framugę i przygląda się swojemu sąsiadowi. Gdyby jego ciało było książką, albo chociażby okładką, to James nawet by się nie odważył wydać mu niskiej oceny. Zdecydowanie to byłoby grzechem. Barnes wręcz słyszy jak te wszystkie mięśnie się poruszają, jaką piękną melodie wydają. _Zaraz, co?,_ myśli. Chyba nadal jest pijany, albo to skutki uboczne bycia na kacu. Kiedy sąsiad się unosi to pionu z gazetą i zauważa Jamesa w drzwiach, macha do niego i to ręką w której trzymał pieprzoną szmatkę. Jamsowi prawdopodobnie wyszły oczy z orbit i jednocześnie ugięły się nogi.

– Witaj, 6c, kolejna nocna przygoda nie zdała efektu? Aż tutaj było słychać tę wiązankę – śmieje się, a James ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Nie tego szukałem, a mój zamroczony alkoholem umysł chyba do końca tego nie ogarnął. – W tym momencie mentalnie ścina sobie głowę na gilotynie, bo większym ignorantem nie można być.

James Barnes ogólnie jest jednym, wielkim (może wielki to nie jest dobry przymiotnik zważając na jego jedyne metr osiemdziesiąt, dobra w dowodzie dodał sobie trzy centymetry, ale KAŻDY tak robi) chodzącym zaprzeczeniem. Jeszcze przed chwilą był gotów tę dziewczynę zbesztać od najgorszych, a teraz ma ochotę się zabić za to, że robi z siebie kretyna przed PRAWIE nagim sąsiadem.

– Och, to w takim razie powodzenia w następnej próbie. - I z uśmiechem zamyka drzwi, a James uderza głową o framugę.

Czy ten dzień może być gorszy?

Prawdopodobnie, bo kiedy wraca do mieszkania i wyrusza na poszukiwania swojej komórki, orientuje się, że jego kochany, wkrótce żonaty, brat dzwonił do niego siedem razy, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, trzy razy. Wzdycha ciężko i wybiera numer Scotta.

– Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu, ty kutasie – wita go zaraz po trzecim sygnale.

– Kurwa, ciebie też miło słyszeć. Czego chcesz z rana ode mnie? - warczy, otwierając drzwiczki od lodówki w nadziei, że znajdzie tam chociaż odrobinę mleka, albo innego napoju, który będzie w stanie wypić.

– Pragnę ci przypomnieć, pieprzony krytyku, że za niecały miesiąc twój brat się żeni, a ty nadal nie dałeś mi odpowiedzi czy masz kogoś partnerującego czy jednak będziesz prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem bez pary.

– Umiesz spieprzyć doszczętnie człowiekowi humor z rana – mówi, kiedy stoi oparty o blat – Jeszcze nie wiem, Scotty.

– Kolejna noc z kimś innym? Ja nadal upieram się przy tym, żebyś zrobił badania, bo mi to wygląda na chodzące STD – mówi, a James nie ma mu tego za złe, bo wie, że on po prostu na jakiś swój pokręcony sposób się o niego martwi, co nie jest w sumie takie złe przy głębszym zastanowieniu.

– Zabezpieczam się, naprawdę. – Nie wie w sumie czy bardziej chce zapewnić jego czy siebie, że nic mu nie jest. – Powiedziałeś matce, że zapraszasz ojca na wesele?

James ma wrażenie, że po drugiej stronie coś spada z hukiem po jego pytaniu, co niemal daje mu jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

– Um, właśnie to też jedna z kluczowych spraw w których dzwonię – zaczyna – Dzisiaj o pierwszej spotykam się z matką i chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną.

Szatyn wywraca oczami: – Gdzie?

– Wyślę wszystko smsem, a teraz uciekam, bo Emily zaraz mnie wykastruje albo co gorsza rzuci we mnie pierścionkiem zaręczynowym – śmieje się do słuchawki – Do zobaczenia, bro.

A potem jest już tylko dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. James nie wie czy to możliwe, ale głowa go boli jeszcze bardziej niż przed rozmową i to nie jest dobry znak. Nie mija pięć sekund, a jego telefon brzęczy ponownie i widzi przychodzące połączenie od Sama.

– Tylko szybko, bo muszę ogarnąć się przed pożarciem przez lwa – mówi szybko, nie dając nawet momentu na powitanie bądź zbesztanie przez przyjaciela.

– Okej, mówię szybko – zaczyna – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jesteś drużbą na ślubie swojego brata i jutro jest jego wieczór przed kawalerski. To tylko formalność, ale wiesz, że musisz chociaż trochę mieć umiaru?

– Ja mam zawsze umiar – brzmi kurewsko fałszywie, ale okej.

– Stary, wczoraj…

– Nie, Sam, nie chcę wiedzieć. I serio, muszę się ogarnąć, więc do jutra, dzisiaj, nie wiem, zdzwonimy się. Kocham cię, kutasie – rozłącza się nim Sam zaczyna mówić swój wywód.

Czuje się odrobinę osaczony przez to wszystko.

A najbardziej przez to, że do ślubu jego brata zostało dwadzieścia dwa dni, tyle co liczy jego cholerny kutas, a on nie ma pojęcia z kim iść na ten ślub.

Ma przejebane.

Ale jeszcze nie wie jak bardzo.

-*-

Jest pięć minut po pierwszej, kiedy przechodzi przez próg kawiarni w której ma czekać na niego Scott. James doskonale wie, że Scott nie zaprosił matki na pierwszą, bo ona zawsze przychodzi dziesięć minut przed czasem i narzeka na to jak bardzo jej synowie są niesłowni jeśli chodzi o umawiane spotkania.

Dobra, to James jest bardzo, ale to BARDZO nie punktualny co powoduje, że wszędzie jest zapraszany na inną godzinę niż faktycznie wszyscy przychodzą. Ot tak, żeby nie musieć na niego czekać. Szatyn odkąd pamięta miał problemy z tym, żeby być gdziekolwiek na czas. Jego brat zawsze powtarzał, że prawdopodobnie James spóźni nawet na własny pogrzeb i przed tym każe wysłać wszystkim zawiadomienie o tymże opóźnieniu.

Kiedy staje przy wejściu i szuka wzrokiem Scotta, zauważa go po chwili, siedzącego przy witrynie, uważnie coś czytając. James wzdycha i naprawdę nie wie co takiego zrobił w swoim poprzednim życiu, że musi tutaj teraz być i pomagać swojemu bratu w tym sabacie czarownic. W sumie jednej czarownicy, ich matka potrafi niezłe przedstawienie sprezentować.

– Spóźniony – mruczy pod nosem, kiedy James siada naprzeciw niego – Ty się naprawdę kiedyś zdążysz spóźnić na…

– Tak, wiem, na własny pogrzeb – przerywa mu – O której będzie?

– Pewnie za chwilę – odkłada artykuł, który czytał i w myślach redagował, i przeklinał to jak bardzo studenci nie umieją pisać – Boję się.

James patrzy na niego ze współczuciem: – Dasz radę. Bo co najwyżej może zrobić?

– No zastanówmy się – pauzuje – Może olać jedyny ślub jej dziecka.

– Hej, jeszcze ja zostaję!

– Jeśli w jakimś stanie zalegalizują śluby z chorobami wenerycznymi to zapewniam cię, że nie będzie to jedyny jej ślub – sarka – A tak serio, oboje dobrze wiemy, James, że prędzej ryby zaczną latać, a słoń zatańczy w balecie niż ty się ożenisz lub wyjdziesz za mąż. Jakby, jestem realistą.

James mruży oczy: – Jesteś dupkiem, a nie realistą, Scotty.

– Prawdopodobnie masz rację – uśmiecha się wrednie.

Rodzeństwo Barnes. O trzy lata starszy Scott od samego początku traktował małego Jamesa jako obiekt swoich drwiących żartów, które z początku były powodem pojawiania się na małych, pucołowatych policzkach kilku łez. Ale im bardziej James rósł i zaczytywał się w skomplikowanych książkach z dobrymi tekstami, zaczął równać się w ripostach swojemu bratu. James od zawsze kochał dobrą literaturę i także dlatego postanowił ją studiować. Dyplom obronił dwa lata temu i od tamtej pory jego życie uległo zmianie. Przynajmniej tak sądzi Scott, który w wieku trzydziestu jeden lat wychodzi za piękną Emily, a James nie jest w stanie zapamiętać dokładnej liczby osób z którymi spał, a tym bardziej ich imion.

– Matko! Tutaj. – James automatycznie wstaje z siedzenia, bo nie ma zamiaru słuchać jęczenia matki na temat tego jak bardzo zdziadział i stał się niekulturalny. Dodając, on był taki cały czas, teraz po prostu matka się czepia.

– Scott, James – mówi, a szatyn kiwa do niej głową i siada. Przez kilka dobrych chwil panuje napięta atmosfera. – Więc po co tutaj mnie sprowadziliście? I myślałam, że to spotkanie sam na sam ze Scottem, więc dziwię się, że widzę cię tutaj, Bucky.

– Matko, tylko nie Bucky – mruczy pod nosem. To przezwisko ciągnie się za nim od dwudziestu ośmiu lat i James naprawdę tego nienawidzi. Co prawda używa go tylko rodzina, ale to nadal powoduje, że James dostaje szału, kiedy tylko słyszy to słowo skierowane w swoją stronę. – Ja jestem tutaj, żeby posłuchać jak mój brat ci coś przekazuje. I ewentualnie udać się po gaśnicę, żeby ugasić twoją płonącą złość.

Matka ściąga usta i odwraca się do swojego drugiego syna: – Scotty, o czym bredzi twój brat? – James wywraca oczami na ton jakiego użyła matka. To nie tak, że Gloria w jakiś sposób faworyzowała Scotta (ale tak było), czy też miała olewczy i infantylny stosunek do młodszego syna (tak również było). Ona po prostu nie uznawała stylu życia Jamesa. Poza tym nie omieszkała zawsze przypomnieć mu, że w jego wieku Scott miał już długoletnią dziewczynę i, że rok później poprosił ją o rękę.

Więc tak, Gloria Elizabeth Lang-Barnes ma swojego młodszego syna za męską dziwkę. To mocne słowa, ale tak jest.

– Zaprosiłem ojca na ślub.

James uśmiecha się wrednie w kierunku brata, kiedy matka zachłystuje się wodą którą pije. Odkasłuje lekko i patrzy na Scotta jak na wariata i zdrajcę. James ma nieodparte wrażenie, że jego brat właśnie został zdeklasowany do jego poziomu, albo nawet i niżej.

– Czyli chcesz mieć tylko jednego rodzica na ślubie?!

– Mamo, o czym ty do cholery mówisz?

– Jeśli on przyjdzie, o mnie możesz zapomnieć. Dlaczego robisz to własnej matce?!

James wywraca oczami: – Istna Moda na sukces.

– James ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, bo to i tak cud, że tutaj siedzę z tobą!

Szatyn mruży oczy na matkę, a kątem oka widzi jak Scott zaczyna panikować: – Pieprzę to. Scott, zadzwoń do mnie wieczorem, jutro organizujemy spotkanie na którym NA PEWNO zaliczę jakąś osobę. Z dedykacją dla ciebie, matko!

Odsuwa gwałtownie krzesło i udaje się z wysoko podniesioną głową w kierunku wyjścia. Pieprzy to, że połowa ludzi w kawiarni to widziała i na to patrzyła. Niekiedy ma tak cholernie dosyć swojej matki. Jeśli coś nie idzie po jej myśli, tak jak ona chce, to nie jest warte uwagi. I tak jest z nim. On nie jest wart uwagi własnej matki. Nawet nie wie, kiedy po jego policzku leci pojedyncza łza i w tym samym momencie wpada na kogoś.

Prawdopodobnie ma mini zawał i karci się w duchu za bycie beksą, kiedy słyszy te dwa słowa: – Witaj, 6c.

James podnosi głowę i patrzy się z rozdziawionymi ustami: – Ta, cześć, 6a.

– Często tak wpadasz na ludzi czy to po prostu ja?

– Cały czas, nie ma chwili bym nie wpadał na ludzi – mówi przekornie.

Blondyn się śmieje, chociaż James nie uważa, żeby to było zabawne, ale on ma dość skrzywione poczucie humoru: – Właściwie, 6c, jak masz na imię, bo to dość uporczywe zwracanie się do ciebie numerem.

– I literką, nie zapominaj o literkach – uśmiecha się – James. Mam na imię James, tak, James. James to moje imię. – CO DO KURWY, myśli szatyn. Bije się w myślach wielkim, prawdopodobnie cholernie ciężkim młotem. Bo, jak on, cholernie elokwentny człowiek z cholernym dyplomem i fakultetem z poprawnej angielszczyzny, powiedział coś tak kretyńskiego?

– Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, ale następne trzy tylko mnie uświadomiły, że mnie nie wkręcasz, chyba, że to takie zagranie – śmieje się głośno, a James całuje go prawdopodobnie w swoich myślach bardzo mocno. Uwielbia ludzi, którzy mają piękny śmiech, bo to takie seksowne. Prawie tak samo jak bycie inteligentnym. Pewnie dlatego ma takie powodzenie. Tak, James Barnes jest cholernie skromny. (Wcale nie jest.)

– Nie no co ty, naprawdę nazywam się Xawery. A twoje imię, 6a?

– Steve – uśmiecha się i James gryzie asfalt, bo ten człowiek ma idealny nie tylko śmiech ale i uśmiech. Spalcie go, zanim się na niego rzuci. STEVE. To takie proste, dość popularne amerykańskie imię, ale dla Jamesa to nadal coś niesamowitego. Bo, po prostu. Idealny z wyglądu człowiek, prawdopodobnie sam sam Michał Anioł mu twarz dłutem rył by teraz James się po prostu ślinił. Nie robi tego, ale w świecie gdzie ma alter ego, które jest kujonem, pewnie się ślini. Dużo. Bardzo dużo śliny.

James zauważa, że Steve coś do niego mówi, a on musi wyglądać idiotycznie, bo nie wie o co chodzi: – Um, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

– Pytałem czy nie chciałbyś się przejść do Subwaya?

– Jasne – mówi szybko, chociaż tak naprawdę nie jest głodny, bo tak na serio nie cierpi fastfoodów. Nie, po prostu nie. Nie jest prawdopodobnie idealnym obywatelem Stanów Zjednoczonych, bo nie kocha miłością dozgonną kawałka wołowiny w bule, ale on po prostu, no nie. – W ogóle co to za pomysł, żeby nazywać fastfooda nazwą metra?

– Może był naćpany jak to wymyślał i wtedy to było dobre? – odpowiada Steve, mając przy tym ton, który w sumie wcale nie ocenia toku myślenia Jamesa. Jej, prawdopodobnie nie bierze go za aż takiego dziwaka jakim jest. Ten człowiek kolekcjonuje kamienie, także, on po prostu ma nie do końca po kolei w głowie.

– Tak, bycie naćpanym wiele by wyjaśniało, ale nadal nikt mu potem nie powiedział, że to bez sensu?

– Może od razu podpisał umowę? Nie wiem, ale kanapek nie mają złych – mówi, kiedy wchodzą do pobliskiego Subwaya. James sznuruje usta i naprawdę nie wie jak ma powiedzieć temu boskiemu ciału, że on tutaj nic nie zje, bo się brzydzi.

Steve patrzy jak dziecko na ofertę, chociaż James myśli, że zna ją na pamięć: – Wiesz co chcesz?

– Um, wiesz, właściwie to nie jestem za bardzo głodny. Ta gadka o nazwie i ćpaniu trochę mnie zniesmaczyła. – Barnes jesteś idiotą, myśli.

– Och. Spoko, to ja tylko wezmę grillowanego kurczaka i możemy iść – uśmiecha się i kieruje się do miejsca składania zamówienia.

Więc może James nie jest do końca skazany na porażkę?

-*-

– Więc nie lubisz wszystkich fastfoodów czy tylko tych, które mają nazwy od metra? – pyta Steve kiedy idą sobie wzdłuż Broadway. James ma chwilę na przyjrzenie się temu jak jego sąsiad dziś wygląda. Nogi opinają proste spodnie, nie przesadnie obcisłe rurki jak w jego przypadku. Na torsie leży idealnie beżowy top, a całość domyka koszula w kratę i snapback na głowie. James myśli, że ubiera się trochę jak taki nastolatek z tych wszystkich magazynów, ale to jest w sumie nawet gorące na swój sposób.

James równa z nim kroku, co wygląda dość zabawnie, bo musi niemal za nim biec. Bo, do cholery, ten facet ma strasznie długi krok i szybki chód. A drobna postura szatyna jest tutaj raczej minusem w tym starciu: – Wszystkich. Oprócz jednego, ale jakby się uprzeć to chyba nawet nie jest fastfoodem.

– Tak? Co z ciebie za Amerykanin! – śmieje się, a James patrzy na niego spod byka.

– Zdrowo odżywiający się, ot co – prycha pod nosem – A właściwie co cię to obchodzi?

– Chcę cię poznać, Jamesie spod 6c. – Steve odwraca się do niego. Już nie przeżuwa paskudnej kanapki tylko wywierca w głowie Jamesa wielką dziurę. – Jest w tobie coś intrygującego i fakt, że prawie codziennie ktoś z twojego mieszkania wylatuje z hukiem to sprawia, że jest to jeszcze bardziej intrygujące.

– Jeśli to jest tania próba wproszenia się do mojego łóżka to złą drogę wybrałeś, cowboyu.

– Czyli to oznacza, że po prostu muszę znaleźć inny sposób, bo nie powiedziałeś „nie”. – Jamesa chyba boli fakt, że ten facet jest po prostu tak bardzo pomysłowy. Każdy inny mężczyzna czy laska stwierdziłaby, że Barnes jest dziwakiem, który ma chore teorie o fastfoodach z nazwami transportu publicznego i do czego naprawdę dziwaczne poczucie humoru.

Przechodzą obok stoiska z gazetami: – Poczekasz, muszę kupić gazetę – mówi Steve i podaje sprzedającemu New York Timesa. James przegląda tytuły gazet i czasopism, kiedy rzuca w mu się w oczy tytuł pochodzący z Cosmo, który wręcz krzyczy do niego _Powiedz swoją liczbę, a odpowiem ci kim jesteś._

James wytrzeszcza oczy i bierze egzemplarz do rąk. Patrzy na niego chwilę, żeby następnie jak w amoku dać gościowi od gazet piątaka i odejść wraz ze Steve'em.

– Czytasz Cosmo? Powinienem wiedzieć jeszcze coś o tobie? – śmieje się, ale James jest zbyt zajęty kartkowaniem gazety by w ogóle zwracać uwagę na tego faceta. Kiedy w końcu znajduje artykuł, czyta i z każdym słowem jego twarz blednie, brwi się zbliżają do siebie, a usta się sznurują.

Czy Cosmo właśnie mu powiedziało, że jest dziwką?!

– Kurwa mać – mruczy do siebie, czytając, że po dziesiątym partnerze seksualnym wchodzi się w strefę nie szanowania samego siebie. Ale James nie uważa, żeby nie szanował samego siebie. On naprawdę lubi seks, to wszystko. Chyba. Nie jest do końca pewny, ale tak myśli. Po piętnastej osobie wchodzi się na grząski grunt prawdopodobnego nosiciela STD. A przy ponad dwudziestu, Cosmo radzi zmienić zawód i udać się do Miasta Czerwonych Latarni. Nie dosłownie, ale tak to brzmi. Czuje na sobie wzrok Steve'a i kiedy na niego patrzy, chłopak przygląda mu się z niedokończoną kanapką w jednej a z gazetą w drugiej ręce.

– Stało się coś?

– Nie. Chyba. Nie wiem, kurwa. Wracajmy do domu – mówi szybko, mijając zaskoczonego Steve'a i udaje się w stronę metra.

-*-

– Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz, dokładnie – pyta Sam, siedzący obok Scotta, Louisa, Harry'ego, Toma i Ashtona – Przeczytałeś jakiś artykuł w kobiecej gazecie i teraz panikujesz, że masz dziwkarski styl bycia?

Louis wybucha śmiechem wraz z Harrym, krztusząc się swoimi drinkami: – Stary, my bez tego artykułu o tym mówiliśmy.

– Dobrze, że mieszkamy w największej metropolii w Stanach, bo w innym wypadku byś znał wszystkich swoich byłych bądź byłe, spotykał ich na każdym kroku, prawdopodobnie byście kupowali mleko w tym samym sklepie. Chwała za życie w Nowym Jorku w takim razie – mówi Ashton.

Harry przytakuje: – To mówisz, że ilu ich było? Bądź ile.

– Dwadzieścia – całe towarzystwo przygląda mu się z konsternacją – To nadal mniej niż ma mój kutas!

– Kurwa, stary, naprawdę nie chcieliśmy tego wiedzieć.

– No przecież pytałeś – wywraca oczami.

Louis patrzy na niego jak na kretyna: – Nie chcieliśmy wyobrażać sobie twojego kutasa.

– I tak pewnie to robiłeś na studiach, fagasie – posyła pocałunek w kierunku blondyna.

– Jak każdy, suko – odpyskowuje.

Scott odchrząkuje by zwrócić na siebie uwagę: – No, doszliśmy do tego, że mój brat jest dziwką, ale masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?

– Zamierzam, zamieeerzam.

– Nic jeszcze nie wymyśliłeś?

– Nie, ale nie chcę przekroczyć tej liczby, bo jakby, chcę się szanować?

Louis się opluwa: – Stary, spałeś z dwudziestoma ludźmi, o jakim szanowaniu tutaj mówisz?

– Jesteś kutasem, Colder. Ale nie zamierzam przespać się z nikim, póki nie będzie on tym jedynym bądź tą jedyną.

Ashton klepie go po barkach: – Nie wytrzymasz bez seksu. Uwierzyłbym, gdyby to wyszło z innych ust, ale nie z twoich.

– To może po prostu odszukaj ludzi z którymi spałeś i może któryś bądź któraś z nich okaże się jak brylant czy jakoś tak – proponuje Harry.

James prostuje się jak struna i uśmiecha się cwanie: – To jest plan, prawie idealny.

– Prawie?

– Prawie.

-*-

Jest przed południem kiedy wali do drzwi z numerem 6a. Nie musi długo czekać, kiedy w drzwiach staje ubrany jedynie w bokserki Steve z jabłkiem w dłoni. James przepycha się obok niego i zamurowuje go, kiedy przed nim stoi roznegliżowana dziewczyna.

– STEVEN?! – James ma plan, bardzo chytry plan – Co. Ona. Tu. Robi?! Zostawiam cię na dwa dni by pojechać do mamusi i po plotkować, a ty co? Sprowadzasz kolejną kurtyzanę!? – słyszy pisk oburzenia i jako to, że kolejną – Kochanie, nie jesteś pierwszą jaką tutaj zobaczyłem. Ale pamiętaj, on zawsze wraca do mnie, bo żadna nie jest tak ciasna jak ja wokół niego – uśmiecha się wrednie, kiedy dziewczyna cała we łzach zbiera swoje rzeczy i kiedy wychodzi, nie omieszka strzelić z liścia chłopakowi, by potem wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Niezła szopka, chodziłeś na jakieś praktyki aktorskie?

James uśmiecha się, przekręcając głowę: – Nie, po prostu oglądam za dużo komedii i seriali, gdzie laski tak robią. To wchodzi w krew.

Steve zaczyna się śmiać i podchodzi do kuchenki: – Kawy?

James kręci głową: – Masz naprawdę dobry humor jak na kogoś kto właśnie w niemiły sposób stracił okazyjne pieprzenie.

– W sumie to się cieszę, że tutaj przyszedłeś, nie wiedziałem jak mam jej się pozbyć, a tak to mam, no prawie, czyste sumienie – nalewa ciemnego napoju do kubka z kotem i podchodzi do sofy. James się rozgląda i zauważa na ścianie odznakę nowojorskiej policji.

– Jesteś gliną?

Steve się okręca by wiedzieć o czym mówi James: – Takie coś można kupić wszędzie.

– Nie – przeczy – Jest oryginalna, ma numer seryjny i kod jednostki.

– Za dnia krytyk literacki, a pod osłoną nocy jesteś człowiekiem określający, czy dany przedmiot jest oryginalny?

James wywraca oczami: – Bardzo zabawne, 6a.

– Nie, nie jestem gliną – mówi z uśmiechem – To odznaka ojca, oddał mi ją kiedy skończył służbę.

Nagle na twarzy Jamesa formułuje się uśmieszek i gdyby to była kreskówka to nad jego czołem pojawiłaby się mała żarówka: – Spadasz mi z nieba!

– Bo jestem taki zajebisty i mam anielski wygląd?

– Yyy, nie? Pomożesz mi odnaleźć moich byłych i byłe!

Steve patrzy się na niego jak na kretyna: – Po co?

– Żeby nie być jeszcze większą dziwką – mówi szybko i przeskakuje przez oparcie kanapy by usiąść bardzo blisko Steve'a – Zrobisz to? Dla mnie?

James doskonale wie, że Steve jest już jego, kiedy widzi ten błysk w oku chłopaka. Ma też nieodparte wrażenie, że Steve się do niego przybliża, ale wtedy James się krzywi: – Ugh, pachniesz kawą.

Działa. Steve się odsuwa od niego ale uśmiech nie schodzi z jego twarzy.

– Poczekaj tutaj, przyniosę laptopa i możemy zaczynać! – piszczy James i zrywa się by udać się do swojego mieszkania. Nie widzi tego jak Steve kręci z uśmiechem głową na niedorzeczne zachowanie Jamesa.

Kiedy zadowolony szatyn wraca podchodzi tanecznym krokiem do niego i siada, cały czas uśmiechając się. Steve twierdzi, że ma piękny uśmiech.

– Tu mam ich potencjalne dane. To są tylko urywki ze wspomnień, bo wierz mi, było ich tylu bądź tyle – mówi, lekko się rumieniąc.

– A właściwie czemu chcesz ich odnaleźć? Z jakiegoś powodu są byłe bądź byli – zaczepia, zabierając MacBooka Air z jego kolan na co słyszy jęk protestu ze strony Jamesa – Więc jak? Powiesz mi?

– Po prostu chcę ich odnaleźć, zapytać co tam u nich i pójść na herbatę – mówi nonszalancko – Istnieje liczba. Po prostu.

Steve odwraca się i nawet nie ma pojęcia, że twarz Jamesa jest tak cholernie blisko. Że wystarczyłoby zmniejszyć minimalnie odległość i usta tego sarkastycznego dupka by się zamknęły pod wpływem tych jego.

– Uhm – wybija się z letargu ponętnych ust Jamesa – Liczba?

– Po prostu jak ją przekroczę będą taką dziwką. – I to jest pierwszy moment, kiedy James tak naprawdę zaczyna żałować i robi mu się cholernie smutno jak myśli kim tak naprawdę się stał. Gdyby nie był tak cholernym imprezowiczem, który od zawsze był w cieniu brata i ignorowany przez matkę, nigdy nie wpadł by w nałóg posiadania kogoś, kto mimo że bez większych uczuć był dla niego. Może nie tyle dla niego samego. Pewnie chodziło o kutasa albo tyłek, ale nadal. Po prostu byli bądź były. Chociaż jakby się uprzeć i popatrzeć na listę to zdecydowaną przewagę mieli faceci. Zazwyczaj większe dupki niż on.

Steve przejeżdża wzrokiem po zapiskach chłopaka i na jednym zawiesza trochę dłużej swój wzrok: – Tony Stark? Byłeś, spałeś, jakkolwiek z Tonym Starkiem?

– Tak, poznaliśmy się kiedyś na jednej z tych słynnych imprez studenckich bractw. Wiesz, dużo alkoholu, czerwone kubeczki, sporo obściskiwania się. Potem jakoś skończyliśmy razem. Chciał żebym z nim zamieszkał, wiesz, w Stark Tower. Kiedyś podsłuchałem jego rozmowę z Pepper, jego asystentką i przyrodnią siostrą, że kupił pierścionek i wkrótce chce zrobić kolejny krok. I – krzywi się na wspomnienia siebie z lat studenckich – jakby, spanikowałem? Nie tak drastycznie, ale zacząłem się wymigiwać, mieć co raz mniej czasu, zwalałem wszystko na pracę dyplomową. A po obronie, um, jakby, uciekłem do Bostonu i zaszyłem się w starym mieszkaniu ojca, które kiedyś mi podarował, a o którym Tony nie miał pojęcia. Widziałem te wszystkie artykuły o nim jak z nim fatalnie. Z początku myślał, że mnie porwano, bo mówił o mnie w wiadomościach. I te nieustanne wiadomości głosowe. Wiem, że go jakby, zraniłem, ale miałem pieprzone dwadzieścia cztery lata, nie myślałem jakoś długofalowo. Związek brzmiał okej, ale narzeczeństwo? Ślub? To domena Scotta, nie dla mnie. Więc byłem tchórzem.

– I myślisz, że po tej akcji niczym jak z filmu z Julią Roberts, on nadal będzie chciał ciebie? – patrzy na niego smutno.

– Nie wiem, warto chyba próbować. Moja matka zawsze go lubiła, chociaż po cichu twierdziła, że jest dla mnie za dobry, wiesz. Jakbym nie zasługiwał na dobre rzeczy, a według niej Tony taką był – krzywi się na wzmiankę o swojej matce.

Steve odwraca od niego wzrok, bo patrzenie na niego jest zbyt wielką pokusą. Bo tak łatwo byłoby teraz się do niego przysunąć i zagarnąć go w ramiona, i mówić, że wszystko jeszcze się ułoży. Ponownie przegląda listę i przykuwają jego wzrok jeszcze dwa nazwiska.

– Romanoff i Barton. To ta słynna baletnica i ten olimpijczyk w łucznictwie? Stary, kogo ty jeszcze znasz? – pyta lekko, starając się pozbyć tej gęstej atmosfery jaką utworzyła się po wspomnieniu o Starku.

James uśmiecha się : – No wiesz, na tę twarz leci wiele osób, nawet tych sławnych.

– Jesteś pewien, że żadne z nich nie zerwało z tobą dlatego, że byłeś nadzwyczaj skromny?

– Uh huh, bezczelny – śmieje się, a Steve powstrzymuje się całą swoją siłą, żeby po prostu się na niego nie rzucić – To od kogo zaczynamy?

-*-

I stoi tutaj, na środku jego cholernej garderoby, nie wiedząc co założyć na pierwszą od tak dawna randkę. Bo James Barnes nie umawia się na randki, zazwyczaj nie ma do tego głowy ani jakiejkolwiek chęci. A teraz stoi jak ten ostatni idiota i nie ma pojęcia co założyć.

– Zachowujesz się gorzej niż niejedna dziewczyna przed tymi słynnymi randkami w szkole średniej. Wiesz, wtedy kiedy udało im się wyrwać kapitana drużyny albo pomocnika – komentuje jego niezdecydowanie Steve – Już raz z nim chodziłeś, więc chyba wiesz co mu się spodoba.

James wyciąga białą bokserkę, bluzę adidasa w kolorze butelkowej zieleni i bajecznie obcisłe czarne rurki. Doskonale wie, że kiedy schyla się by wybrać buty do swojego stroju, Steve bezczelnie patrzy na jego tyłek ubrany tylko w obcisłe bokserki od Armaniego. Mimowolnie się uśmiecha, kiedy czuje na sobie jego wzrok. Bo to miłe, nie da się ukryć: – Już się ślinisz czy zachowałeś resztki jakiejkolwiek godności, S? – odwraca się z cwanym uśmiechem i przybija sobie mentalną piątkę za ten ruch. Steve siedzi jak zamurowany by po chwili odchrząknąć i się do niego uśmiechnąć.

– Wiesz, trudno jest mi się powstrzymywać mając ciebie tylko w bokserkach – odpowiada.

– Ale pamiętaj, nie dla psa kiełbasa! – posyła mu całusa w powietrzu i udaje się do łazienki. Kiedy stoi przed lustrem w wybranym stroju i ogląda się z każdej możliwej strony, uważa, że jest okej. To tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie, w sumie nie musi się jakoś wybitnie starać. Chyba. Nie wie w sumie. Kiedy patrzy na swój tyłek, zauważa na nim rękę. I to nie swoją.

– Steve, zabieraj łapę – mówi, patrząc na niego w lustrze. Ale z drugiej strony nie chce, żeby ją zabrał. Jego ręka jest dość dobra na jego tyłku, a nawet bardzo dobra i to w jakiś sposób jest niestosowne. Są przecież przyjaciółmi. Nowymi ale nadal przyjaciółmi.

– A chcesz, żebym ją zabrał? – pyta przy jego karku, a w lutrze widzi jak musi się schylać by to móc zrobić. Nie wie czy to już jego wyobraźnia czy Steve wącha jego włosy. James wzdycha cicho, kiedy czuje delikatny i ledwo wyczuwalny pocałunek w potylicę, a chwilę potem w szyję. – Prowokujesz mnie tak bardzo, a ja gubię się w tym wszystkim. W co ty pogrywasz, Barnes?

Mocne ściśnięcie lewego pośladka, a prawa ręka w tym samym czasie wsuwa się pod jego białą koszulkę, przyciągając go do ciała Steve'a. Unosi wzrok na lustro i widzi w nim siebie, dziewiczo zarumienionego z zaszklonymi oczami i lekko otwartymi ustami. To prawie pornograficzny widok, kiedy tak zwyczajnie na to patrzy. Dotyk Steve'a jest uzależniający, kiedy sunie delikatnie po mięśniach Jamesa, jakby chciał je dokładnie obrysować i zapamiętać kształt. Nie wie nawet, kiedy jego głowa opiera się na ramieniu Rogersa, a jego usta tworzą ścieżkę od podstawy ku linii żuchwy oraz dalej do ucha. Kiedy już chce wejść dalej i ku przerażeniu Jamesa by mu na to pozwolił, dzwoni telefon i James odrywa się od niego jak wyrwany z transu.

Odwraca się do niego z przerażeniem na twarzy: – Przepraszam – piszczy i ucieka do sypialni w celu odnalezienia telefonu. Z jednej strony jest wkurwiony na tego kto im przerwał, a z drugiej strony jest wdzięczny, bo to cholernie niestosowne i Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć jakby to się skończyło.

– James? – słyszy głos, który wydaje mu się znajomy, ale jakby grubszy i bardziej wyrafinowany niż który pamięta.

– Tak, kto mówi?

I wtedy prawdopodobnie James rodzi się i umiera w tym samym czasie: – Tony Stark.

-*-

– Pierdolisz. – To pierwsze słowa Sama jakie wypowiada, kiedy James mówi mu przy kuflu piwa o tym z kim ma zamiar się spotkać. – Nie widziałeś faceta, jakby, wieki? Co właściwie się z nim stało?

James bierze łyk piwa: – Wyjechał z rodziną do Europy, bo jego ojciec przejął tam stanowisko dyrektora generalnego w jakiejś snobistycznej i chuj bogatej firmie.

– Czyli szycha?

– Czyli w chuj bogata szycha. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł by się z nim spotykać. Raczej go nie zachwycę – robi minę kozy przez co Sam wybucha śmiechem i James jest wdzięczny, że nie miał wtedy w ustach piwa.

Sam patrzy na niego przez chwilę: – A co ze Steve'em?

– A-a co ma być? – jąka się, kiedy Sam o tym mówi, bo automatycznie ma przed oczami sytuację sprzed lustra. – Jesteśmy sąsiadami-kumplami.

– I wcale ci się nie podoba?

James uderza ze zirytowaniem głową w stół: – Ja-a, ja nie mogę.

– Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

– Nie mogę, bo, kurwa, będę taką dziwką przez to – mruczy w blat – Ale z drugiej strony on jest taki dobry, taki inny niż ci wszyscy pozostali.

Sam kręci głową i łapie za bark przyjaciela: - Po prostu za dużo myślisz o tym. Okej, lubisz seks bardziej niż większość nowojorczyków, albo przynajmniej masz jaja o tym mówić otwarcie. Co w tym złego? Gdyby dla Rogersa było istotne to ile lasek pieprzyłeś albo ile facetów ciebie pieprzyło to nigdy by się z tobą nie zadawał.

– Ale – przerywa na moment – on… ja, my do siebie nie pasujemy. On jest taki niewinny, a ja, obojętne co powiesz, nadal jestem dziwką i tego nikt ani nic nie zmieni – mruczy.

– A chciałbyś, żeby coś się zmieniło? Kiedy tylko o nim wspominam jesteś jak pieprzona kulka szczęścia. Pierdol Starka i jego kasę. Pierdol ludzi z którymi spałeś jeśli ten facet z mieszkania naprzeciwko sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

James chciałby, aby to było takie proste i łatwe. Ale nie jest i mówi się trudno.

-*-

W życiu się tak nie denerwował jak wtedy, kiedy czekał na Tony'ego w jednej z tych drogich restauracji. Ludzie patrzą się na niego jak na kogoś, kto zaraz ich okradnie albo zgwałci ich córki. Rozgląda się uważnie, czekając, aż pojawi się ten, który w liceum był tym za którym podążały jego smutne oczy. Aż w końcu, kiedy go zauważył miał wrażenie, że sam Bóg go postawił przed nim i kazał kochać. Patrzy na wielki zegar, który wisi na ścianie i bez żadnych dobrych słów co raz bardziej utwierdza Jamesa, że Tony nie ma zamiaru się pojawić. Jest spóźniony już dobre pół godziny i Barnes myśli, że wypije do końca lampkę wina i, mówiąc, że to na rachunek Starka, opuści lokal.

Dawno nie czuł się tak rozwalony emocjonalnie, bo dawno nie został odrzucony i przy tym wystawiony w ekskluzywnej restauracji. Ze ściśniętymi zębami wychodzi z niej i podąża wprost do domu. Nie płacze, po prostu jest mu smutno. Może faktycznie Sam zaszczepił w nim nutę wątpliwości, że dobrze robi spotykając się z nadzianą szychą jaką jest niewątpliwie Tony Stark.

Zrezygnowany wchodzi na klatkę i wlecze swoje ciało na szóste piętro. Bez windy, bo kurwa postanowiła zbuntować się i przestać działać, akurat wtedy kiedy miał ochotę na posłuchanie tej irytującej do granic możliwości muzyczki. Kiedy w końcu znajduje się na swoim piętrze, wcale nie udaje się do swojego mieszkania. Oddycha chwilę i liczy do pięciu, nim puka pod numer 6a. To tylko chwila, ale dla Jamesa zdawało się być to wiecznością, kiedy w drzwiach w końcu staje Steve. Chyba wyrwał go spod prysznica, bo z jego włosów kapią kropelki wody, a na biodrach jest niedbale zawiązany burgundowy ręcznik.

– Pieprz mnie. – To jedyne co mówi James, nim rzuca się na Rogersa. Jego usta zderzają się z tymi blondyna i czuje ulgę, kiedy mężczyzna zamyka z hukiem drzwi i przyciąga go bliżej siebie. Barnes pluje sobie w brodę, że wcześniej się na to nie zdecydował tylko zasłaniał sobie pełen obraz tym, że jest dziwką i nie powinien spać z większą ilością osób. Ale w tym momencie myśli tylko o swoim szczęściu. Nie o tym co powiedzą znajomi czy to, że matka pewnie dostanie zawału jak się dowie, że spał z kolejną osobą. Naprawdę ma to kurewsko gdzieś, kiedy czuje usta Steve'a na swoich i te sprawne ręce, które ściągają jego wyjściowy strój. Ich języki wydają mlaszczące odgłosy i prawdopodobnie można dosłyszeć to, że ich zęby zderzają się niechlujnie. James wzdycha, kiedy blondyn pozbywa się jego koszuli oraz ciasnych spodni od garnituru. Przeklina fakt, że specjalnie na tę randkę kupił nowy, wyjebany w kosmos, garniak, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie założy. (Założy na ślub brata, ale mając na swoim kutasie usta Steve'a, naprawdę nie ma ochoty myśleć o swoim bracie.) Wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy Rogers przejeżdża po jego penisie językiem od nasady aż po sam koniuszek. Uwielbia kochanków o świetnych zdolnościach językowych. Wkłada rękę w jego idealne, ale jeszcze mokre włosy i nadaje idealne tempo. Jednak po chwili czuje jego ręce na swoich biodrach, aby parę sekund później jego plecy zderzyły się z pościelą. I naprawdę nie wie jakim cudem dotarli od drzwi do łóżka, ale nie przeszkadza mu to, że Steve się nim zajmuje, jak robi mu najlepszego loda na świecie i przy okazji rozciąga go trzema palcami. Chce krzyczeć, że nie musi tego robić, on na samą myśl o tym, że idealny kutas Rogersa zaraz się w nim znajdzie powoduje, że jest kurewsko luźny.

Łapie go za barki i podnosi się ku górze, łącząc ich usta: – Teraz, błagam – mruczy w jego wargi by po chwili poczuć jego wielkiego kutasa głęboko w sobie. I po raz pierwszy od początkowych chwil czuje idealne podniecenie. Oplata kurczowo ramionami szyję blondyna by czuć go jeszcze mocniej. – Kurwa, szybciej – oddycha głośno przy jego uchu i po chwili czuje jak jego kochanek przyspiesza ruchy. To popieprzone, ale czuje się wykurwiście dobrze z jego kutasem w tyłku. Mimo, że są sąsiadoprzyjaciółmi. Ale to jest zajebiście dobre. I to, że może być przytulonym do niego podczas seksu i całować kiedy tylko chce. Ale najbardziej zaskakujące dla niego jest to, że chce więcej razów ze Steve'em. Że chce przychodzić do niego co rano by móc go pocałować na dzień dobry. By po prostu móc z nim być.

Ale to nie w styl Barnes'a.

On nie bawi się w związki.

Zazwyczaj.

Ale Steve ma coś w sobie, że dla niego chce się bawić w to całe gówno zwane miłością i tym wszystkim co jest w zestawie.

Czuje jak blondyn szczytuje w nim by po chwili on sam mógł dojść między ich brzuchy. Złącza ponownie ich usta. Rogers ma naprawdę grzeszne usta i to jest takie dobre.

– Chyba coś do ciebie czuję, wiesz – słyszy po chwili przez co na jego twarzy formuje się jasny uśmiech. Przyciska usta do jego.

– Um, też chyba coś do ciebie czuję. – I okej to brzmi jak wyznania dzieciaków z podstawówki. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadza, bo jest to jakby urocze i nie da się temu w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć.

I cieszy się, że Tony Stark go wystawił.

-*-

I przychodzi w końcu ten dzień, kiedy znowu jego ciało zdobi garnitur, którego nie miał okazji zobaczyć Stark: – Wyglądasz cudownie.

– Oby nie ładniej niż mój brat bo mnie zabije – uśmiecha się do jego odbicia, które widzi tuż za swoim. Po chwili czuje jego silne ramiona na swojej tali i czuły pocałunek za uchem.

– Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszy na świecie, oczywiście nie ubliżając Scottowi. Ale to ty jesteś mój, więc to oczywiste, że dla mnie jesteś piękny – mówi tuż przy jego uchu, a James ma ochotę płakać. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Steve jest tak przeuroczą osobą. On jest niczym anioł, ale jest cholernym diabłem w łóżku. Nie to, żeby James narzekał. Nie narzeka. On to kocha.

Barnes odwraca się do niego by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jego wargach: – Kocham cię, Stevenie Rogersie.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Bucky – wyszczerza się, a James ma ochotę go zabić, bo odkąd poznał jego matkę (która go pokochała i przestała jeździć po brunecie) i usłyszał z jej ust to przezwisko, uwielbia go używać. Ale w jego ustach brzmi to nawet ładnie i James może to znieść.

– Zawsze rozwalasz romantyczną chwilę – wywraca oczami.

– Romantyczną chwilę? Z tobą? Dobre sobie, Barnes – całuje go z uśmiechem na twarzy i James sądzi, że ma w życiu wszystko czego mu potrzeba. I nie zamieniłby swojej przeszłości na nic innego. Bo gdyby ponownie nie chciał odszukać osób z którymi spał, nigdy by poszedł z tym do Rogersa, nigdy by się nie zaprzyjaźnili, nigdy by nie znalazł dla niego Starka i nigdy by ten go nie wystawił. A to przecież było początkiem. I ten początek trzeba chwalić. I James to kocha. Tak samo mocno jak Steve'a.

Będzie go kochał _do samego końca._

 

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Spodobało się? Zostaw kudos ❤


End file.
